vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabranth
Summary Judge Gabranth (ガブラス, Gaburasu?), born and more formally known as Noah fon Ronsenburg (ノア・フォン・ローゼンバーグ, Noa fon Rōzenbāgu?), is a character in Final Fantasy XII. A major antagonist, he is Basch Fon Ronsenburg's younger twin brother and is a Judge Magister, the highest rank in the Archadian Empire's military. While he appears to hold an extreme loyalty towards the Empire faithfully, a torn and broken man lies behind his lordly façade. A silhouette of Gabranth forms the logo for Final Fantasy XII. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Gabranth/Noah fon Ronsenburg Origin: Final Fantasy XII Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Hume Judge Magister for the Archadian Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Master Swordsman, Elemental Manipulation (of the wind variety), capable of punching through dimensions, able to summon ethereal swords and control them with his mind, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Barrier Creation, and Energy Blasts Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Basch and the party, his Quickening, Innocence, is able to impale Vayne Novus) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and kept pace with the party and Vayne Novus) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Able to survive taking one of Vayne Novus' Sephira's to the face and survived was fatally wounded by a mist infused punch) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his weapon, much higher with Quickenings and magic. Standard Equipment: Chaos Blade, Highway Star, armor. Intelligence: Skilled warrior and combatant. As Judge Magister, essentially a General of the Archadian Empire, he leads the 9th Bureau which mostly acts to gather and disseminate large quantities of information. His power as a Judge Magister is respected by those of comparable rank and is held in high esteem by Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Lunge: Gabranth link his swords together and charge forward to slam the opponent away. * Circle of Judgement: Gabranth spins around to draw in the opponent and knock them away. * Guilt/Execution: Gabranth thrusts forward to stun the opponent, then slice swords to cause a large explosion. * Innocence: Gabranth link his blades together then quickly slice them, firing four enormous energy blades. The blades can arc up or down on a slight angle to track the opponent. * Protect: Gabranth is enveloped in a magick field, increasing his defense and reducing physical damage taken. * Renew: Fully restores Gabranth's health. * Enrage: Gabranth charges forward and attacks the opponent with a combo of sword slashes. * Hatred: Gabranth conjures a sphere around himself while charging, then releases a wave of energy in all directions. It has short range, but has a large blast radius. * Fulminating Oblivion: Gabranth creates a blast of energy that hits the opponent multiple times * Ruin Unflinching: Gabranth punches three times to shatter the screen around the opponent. * Frost Purge: Gabranth summons multiple swords that converge on the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 5